philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
James IV, King of Scotland
James IV was king of Scotland from 11 June 1488 – 9 September 1513. He gained his crown by deposing his father; an act which haunted James his whole life and led to his great piety. James was an exceedingly cultured man, irresistible to women and is commonly regarded as the most successful Stuart monarch. He married his cousin to whom he believed to be Prince Richard of England and later married Princess Margaret Tudor. He was killed in battle during the battle of Flodden against Queen Katherine of Aragon. after the battle, Katherine wished to send his severed head to her husband Henry VIII in France but was persuaded to send his blood stained coat instead. Three sisters, Three Queens James was betrothed to Princess Margaret Tudor of England in 1501 although Margaret would not join her husband for another two years. In August 1503 James agreed to receive Margaret at Edinburgh but chose instead to follow the chivalrous tradition of greeting the bride earlier as a flattering sign of eagerness. James charmed Margaret though spent a large portion of their journey to Edinburgh in the company of Thomas Howard; recalling all the numerous battles they had fought against each other. James hosted a spectacular wedding at Holyroodhouse and was exceedingly considerate and gentle towards Margaret during the consummation of their marriage. Afterwards, James explains he wears a cilice as penance for an unforgivable crime; for waging war against his father and stealing his throne. James shows his consideration towards Margaret by allowing her to shave his beard And during their progress from Edinburgh to Stirling, Margaret's appreciation for her husband grows. She discovers his love of poetry and his endless curiosity about the workings of all things. One aspect that Margaret highly disapproves of is James' love for his illegitimate children whom he houses, with honor, at Stirling castle. She writes furious letters to her grandmother And commands her husband to send his children away; a command he begrudgingly submits to. Margaret soon gives birth to a son giving James a legitimate heir and quickly becomes pregnant again. Soon after their son and heir dies. Margaret is grief stricken by her child's death and, rather than consoling her, James confronts her about The Curse. James tells Margaret that he was a dear friend to Prince Richard (Perkin Warbeck) and that Richard had told him that whom ever killed the York princes would have only female heirs in the end. They return to Edinburgh where James begins building ships. A clerk called Thomas Wolsey is sent as an English emissary to keep James in alliance with England while the French press James to honor the old alliance between Scotland and France. Margaret gives birth to daughter who promptly dies though James comforts Margaret after this lose. Before long the couple are reconciled and pregnant again. One day when Margaret thinks her husband has come to read her poetry, he brings word that her father has died, she is to inherit a sum independently and that Henry is now King and has made Katherine his bride. Margaret gives birth to a son and heir. Secure in her happiness, Margaret doesn't mind the return of James' bastard sons James, earl of moray and Alexander. News comes that it was thought that Katherine was carrying twins and still was pregnant with one of the twins although it soon became apparent she was not and that Henry was unfaithful during Katherine's pregnancy with lady-in-waiting Anne Hastings. Katherine becomes pregnant and gives birth to a son as Margaret loses her own son. Katherine's joy is short lived as the baby dies soon after. The recent deaths play on James' mind as he sees it as confirmation of The Curse. as of 1512, Margaret prepares for the birth of their newest child while James builds his fleet and for a crusade that he hopes with unite the European leaders to take back the holy land. Henry, under the sway of Katherine, breaks up this Union and James' ambition by creating a new alliance with Spain Against France. Margaret gives birth to a strong and health son christened James. Her husband James throws lavish celebrations for the birth while trying to maintain peace with England and France And marget doing likewise from the childbed. James and Margaret desperately want to go on crusade to cleanse themselves of sin and the curse; this is prompted by yet another dead child this time a daughter. Henry however will not be dissuaded from glory in war against France. He threatened to keep Margaret's inheritance if James allies with France and worse, he threatens to have James excommunicated. Margaret had often written of James' piety to Katherine and so knows that it wil Katherine that is behind this manipulation. This is made clearer still when Henry sails to war in France and leaves Katherine as regent in his absence. Henry's move on France forces James to honour his alliance with France and attack northern England. They spend their last few days together with their son at Linlithgow Palace where James names Margaret as regent in his absence. James takes Norham Castle, Wark and Etal castle In his invasion of England. Thomas Howard leads the under provisioned English army to meet the scots at Flodden. Conflicting reports abound until Margaret is informed that James has been killed in battle. The english did not honour chivallry and butchered surrendered and wounded men. Margaret asks where his body is so that she may give it the honours befitting a King and is horrorifed to discover that Katherine desecrated the body and took it as a trophy. Margaret swears revenge and to fulfil her promise to see her boy on the throne. fearing English invasion, she escapes to Stirling castle at night to crown her son. Margaret writes to her brother, after his recent victory in France, and implores him to recall the English. Before she ends the letter a member of her husband's guard confesses that it was not James' body that was taken by the English; a fact that does little to comfort Margaret. Later the rumours of James still being alive haunts Katherine and prompts her to send her confessor to Scotland to discover if there is truth to the rumours Trivia * James shares similarities with Richard III. Both were considered very pious men, both were the last monarchs of their respective countries to die on the battlefield, both died fighting against the Tudors and both men's bodies were considered lost after the battle (though Richard's has been subsequently found). * James was considered the most successful Stuart monarch. * James is one of numerous people who believed that Perkin Warbeck was Prince Richard. * James was one of the few people to know of and believe in The Curse. Category:Characters Category:Characters that have died in battle Category:Kings Category:Tudor Characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Royals Category:Dukes Category:Historical figures